kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrusian Armed Forces
The Pyrusian Armed Forces are the military of the Kingdom of Pyrus tasked with the defence of the country; as well as promoting the Kingdom's wider interests. The Pyrusian Armed Forces were formed out of the successful fighting forces of Molthrod Derfel who was victorious in the Pyrusian Civil War, decisively destroyed the Principality of Pyrus and established himself as the first King of Pyrus in 1553. Since then the Pyrusian Armed Forces have mainly been confined to the Pyrusian Peninsula. However, since the middle of the century the Pyrusian Armed Forces have been instrumental in elevating the Kingdom to a world leading position in diplomacy, economics and military might. Command Organisation As Sovereign and Head of State and Government, Celasin Derfel is the ceremonial head of the Pyrusian Armed Forces, who is styled as Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Pyrusian Armed Forces. The King of Pyrus is the ultimate authority of the military, with officers and personnel swearing allegiance to him, his heirs and successors. The Council of War is the executive council and highest military headquarters charged with formulating and executing defence policy for the Armed Forces. It currently employs 848 civilian staff (as of 1st January 1787). The Council of War is headed by the High Lord Marshal who is the professional head of the Pyrusian Armed Forces. He is assisted by four deputy appointments, the High Lord Admiral, the Lord Provost, the Lieutenant of the Sapphire Staff and the Master of the Observation Corps as well as assisted and advised by the Commander of the Royal Guard from the Royal Court. Responsibility for the management of the Royal Navy is delegated to the High Lord Admiral and for the Militia to the Lord Provost. Personnel The Pyrusian Armed Forces are a professional armed force with a strength on 1st January 1787 of 193,200 regular personnel and 98,100 Militia personnel. The Armed Forces Pyrusian Army The Pyrusian Army is the principal land warfare force of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The force is administered by the Council of War. The professional head of the Pyrusian Army is the High Lord Marshal. The Pyrusian Army are the land forces of the Kingdom of Pyrus forming the first (and Senior) of the two services which make up the Pyrusian Armed Forces. The Pyrusian Army also includes the Militia, which is separate and distinct, but falls under the authority of the High Lord Marshal. The full-time element of the Pyrusian Army is referred to as the Regular Army and has been since the creation of the Militia in 1770. It is only in more recent years that the Pyrusian Army has seen action around the world, taking part in wars against other great powers and assisting in establishing the Kingdom of Pyrus as one of the leading diplomatic, economic and military powers in the world. Royal Navy The Royal Navy is the naval warfare force of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The force is administered by the Council of War. The professional head of the Royal Navy is the High Lord Admiral. The Royal Navy are the maritime forces of the Kingdom of Pyrus forming the second (and Junior) of the two services which make up the Pyrusian Armed Forces. The Royal Navy includes the Marines as an integral part of each establishment's compliment. It is only in more recent years that the Royal Navy has seen action around the world, taking part in wars against other great powers and assisting in establishing the Kingdom of Pyrus as one of the leading diplomatic, economic and military powers in the world. Council of War The Council of War maintains a civilian agency in the form of the Observation Corps. Although civilian, it plays a vital role in supporting Armed Forces operations, and in certain circumstances are under military discipline. Recruitment Both forces mainly recruit from the Kingdom of Pyrus. Category:Council of War Category:Military